Love is gone
by 22.justice
Summary: Jay and Erin love each other even if they are no longer together. They care about each other. When Erin leaves to New York and Jay is struggling in Chicago, how are they handling it. Can they end up together in the end?One shot. Rated T(mentions drugs)


Title inspired by song Love is gone by G-Eazy.

Summary: Jay and Erin love each other even if they no together. They care about each other .When Erin leaves to new York and Jay is struggling in Chicago how are they handling it. Can they end up together in the end? One shot .

* * *

It's been hell for Erin and Jay. Jay's wife came back to Chicago. All those papers he thought he signed were a lie. When Abby wanted to meet at Molly's, that was a lie. She wants to be with him again. He left Erin, even if he didn't want to. He finally signed those papers and Erin. Erin wanted to help him but he didn't want her to be involved. Even her problems wit Bunny, she denied his help but they way Hank had saw it, switch partners on them. Then her assaulting a suspect with her gun down his throat was her final straw. Then Bunny had to come int her life.

 _You came home to find Johnny Martelli dying in your bed and you don't call 911? You call your daughter?_

 _She's the police_

 _She's not an ambulance!_

Bunny calling her about Johnny. But that's not the worst part, her standing in front of the review board. She just needed a break from all this trouble and drama. Bunny hiding drugs and dealing them was her last strike with Bunny. When Hank said that the FBI wanted her she was surprised. But then Jay tried to save her by proposing but she was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

* * *

New York wasn't home to her. The FBI didn't go after work to go get drinks. They didn't watch the game together or hangout. All they were is co-workers. She went undercover every few weeks and nobody knew when it would end. She felt to home sick even through she couldn't go back.

It's hard to sleep these days, _The sounds of all the screams keep me awake_

She couldn't sleep anymore. She can't get all the nightmares out of her head. Jay standing there leaving, Nadia. She went to the bathroom and took something to calm her down. But now that's all she did. Her routine. She requested leave and they let her take whatever time she needed. She kept popping. The spot Nadia's body was in when she died, was in her ind. She needed everything to stop. She packed her clothes and walked into rehab and checked her self in. She needed to stop her old habits. Talk to some one. She keep telling herself she was fine. Then she saw Hank's name pop up on her phone. If she answered, Hank would find out what she did. She declined and handed her phone over to the staff. She was blocked from the outside world.

* * *

Jay was hurting. Erin was gone. Didn't bother to say a proper goodbye. Flashbacks of Afghanistan. Nothing was good for him anymore. He looked at her desk and asked,"She's not coming back is she?" Hank knew where he was coming from. "She made her choiceJay.

And him being accused of killing that girl. She was in the way, he didn't know . And now him undercover as Ryan. He's fell for Camila. He's got to close. The gig was over might she was his CI. The CI that he fell for. Partying and doing things he shouldn't. That's his way to numb everything out of his life. Then he got in the middle of drug operation. His cover was out to Camila. Hank wanted him to see a psychiatrist.

* * *

But Hank knows something it off with Erin. He called her. Didn't answer. He tracked her phone. She's in rehab in New York. The person he wanted Jay to see is in New York. Hank convince Jay to get on a plane and they went to that rehab. Hank forced Jay to be checked in. Erin and Jay had to face each other. Erin was too busy in her world and didn't see Jay or Hank standing there.

"What are doing here?"She asked sitting up from the bed.

"Erin, why are you here. Checked yourself into a rehab for god sakes."Hank said as he sat on the bed and Jay took the Chair.

"I thought I could do but I couldn't. Pop into old habits. I knew for the past few weeks if I kept saying I was fine, I wasn't. I'm lying to myself, you, my co workers. I was having nightmares of every thing that has happen. "Erin explained.

"Now explain why are you here?"Erin asked looking at Hank, trying to avoid Jay.

"I tracked your phone. And I brought Jay because I force him to check in here. He'll tell you the story. I'll be staying in the city unitl you to are not in what ever funk you are in."Hank got up and walked out of the room.

"Er.-" Erin stopped him right there.

"You want to talk about your problems now? Jay, I was there when this started and you didn't want to talk."Erin screamed at him.

"Erin, I got close to someone on a case and was in between a drug operation and I was having feeling. I chose the unit. But I was partying Erin. Gosh I'm sorry."Jay explained.

"Jay,I'm sorry you went thought that. But and you isn't going to work. Jay, your going through something. We just need to deal on it on our own."Erin said and laid back facing the wall. Jay knew that was queue to leave and went to his room he assigned too.

* * *

Once Erin and Jay were allowed to leave. Erin knew not talking to Jay was a decision in her life but she needed to be alone. Jay went to Chicago with Hank and never talked to each other ever again.

Hope you liked it. Go read my other stories.


End file.
